Lovers
by Lonesome Butterfly
Summary: after Xia Pi Lu Bu's daughter falls for Cao Cao's son but realizes that being with him has it's dangers. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Cao Xi and his father stand before the three prisoners "kill Lu Bu" Cao Cao says as the mightiest warrior in the land is led to his death, "kill me, I am ready to die" Zhang Liao says as a sudden silence overtakes the camp "no…you will serve as an important factor in my grand vision" Cao Cao says, Lu Ling Qi now in tears at her father's death was led to the barracks for the troops pleasure.

Cao Xi was walking past the barracks when he hears a woman's voice get off of me you fucking perverts" Xi peeks in to see a silver haired woman that he notices as Lu Ling Qi and he walks in staring at the men trying to rape her with an eyebrow raised…Xi silently walks over to Ling who looks at him with pleading eyes as he extends a hand to her "come with me" he says to her as she takes his hand and nods. As they left the commanding officer of the men charges at Xi "give us back our whore" he cries out, saying nothing Xi turns and unsheathes his blade as the man runs into it "you fool" he says as the dead man falls.

Xi is laying in his bed when Ling walks in "I never got to thank you for helping me, how can I repay you" she says seductively as she runs her hands down his bare chest "is this lust or love" Xi asks smirking "both" Qi says giggling as she gets on top of him and removes the robe that replaced her armor, Xi looks at her and grabs her breasts causing Qi to moan as she grips his shaft causing Xi to gasp and pause as she runs her hands along his length until he releases "good your still hard" she says as she lowers herself onto his shaft, Xi smirks and thrusts into her as Qi moans and looks at him running her hands through his hair until she cries out his name and they both climax as Qi falls on top of him…"I love you , my lord" she says as sleep moves in on her…I love you too Ling" Xi says as he strokes her silver hair letting sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Qi awakens to light filling the room and her head resting on Cao Xi's chest as he sleeps she then looks around the room and finds her robe on the floor, she reaches for it as she recalls the events of the previous night and smirks to herself until a strong pair of arms wrap around her "good morning" Xi whispers in her ear as Qi jumps up and looks at him "don't ever do that again" she says as she catches her breath "well good morning to you too" Xi says smirking as he gets up and reaches for his robe on the bed and puts it on…after a long silence Xi finally says "I want to truly present you to my father, I want to marry you" Qi looks at him in shock and says nothing but pulls him into a deep kiss "of course" she says as they break for air.

Xi arrives at the castle with Qi following him until he reaches his father's private quarters and knocks on the door "come in" Cao Cao says as Xi opens the door "father…I believe you've already met Lu Ling Qi- Xi says as Qi walks in -…and I wish to marry her" Cao Cao looks at the couple and nods "very well, it's about time you found a woman" he says looking at his son as Xi and Qi leave the room.

Xi is walking through the palace wondering why he had been called to the emperor's presence but gets his answer when he enters the throne room and notices his father and one hundred of his elite guards surrounding three men who Xi notices as Ma Teng, Ma Tie, and Ma Xiu. Xi rushes past a few of the men in front of him in time to see his father execute Ma Teng and Ma Tie but stops when he sees Ma Xiu looking at him in surprise (you'll all find out why later) but that look turns to a smirk as he too is killed by Cao Cao, Xi looks at the three bodies with sorrow in his eyes and wondering why his father would just kill three innocent men…

Well that's chapter two of lovers so tell me what you think…and the next chapter is going to be a flashback, just thought I'd give you all a heads up,

-DCE


	3. Flashback

A/N: So, like I said this chapter is going to be a flashback, you'll know when it starts when you see the '.

As Xi looks on at the dead bodies in front of him, a memory he hadn't thought about in 8 years flashes through his mind.

'Xi is led past the wooden palisades and through a gate that lead to the enemy main camp. At the gate they were joined by an older man who Xi recognized as Ma Teng who looked at him.

"So boy, what should I do with you…perhaps I'll imprison you until I can kill you" Teng says to Xi coldly.

"Do what you must, but know that if you kill me my father will be here in a moment's notice and kill you all" Xi replies calmly.

"Stay your tongue boy!" Teng yells as he slaps the child, "Guards! Throw him in a cell" Teng says to the two nearby guards.

* * *

><p>After waiting a few hours in his cell Xi finally chose to lie down in his cell and try to sleep, after lying down he is soon alerted to a sound of light footsteps moving towards him.<p>

"Who's there" Xi says in his always calm tone.

"My name is Ma Chao, you must be Cao Xi, please pardon my father's ignorance" a boy who looked to be the same age as Xi says to him.

"You must be Ma Teng's son…why are you here?" Xi asks.

"I came to see you, I hate to see someone as important as you, the prime minister's son, imprisoned like this, my father's move is unjust and I disagree with him" Chao says now looking at Xi.

Just then there is a sound at the door "I must go" Chao says moving towards the back door and exiting the building.

"Come with us, boy" two guards say as they drag Xi from his cell to a room with a table in the middle that Xi is swiftly strapped on to, and a few torture devices surrounding the table…

* * *

><p>"Argh! Please stop this, I beg you" Xi cries out to the guard as he slowly injects a weak poison into the boy.<p>

"I will stop when you tell us your main camps defenses" the guard says as he slams a block on Xi's feet, breaking them instantly causing Xi to scream in pain before blacking out.

Xi awakens a few hours later in a large tent with Ma Chao who is looking at him.

"W-where am I" Xi says in a raspy voice.

"You are in my tent, you were tortured and lost a lot of blood so I tricked my father into letting you stay in my tent" Chao replies.

"Chao…I thank you for your kindness…but can you get me out of here and back to my father" Xi says.

"…Yes I could but can I ask you something?" Chao asks.

"What?" Xi replies.

"I see you as a friend and am curious if you would like to swear an oath of brotherhood with me" Chao asks in a calm tone.

Xi says nothing but reaches for two swords, tossing one to Chao and raising the blade to cross with Chao's.

"Though we were not born on the same day, let us be like brothers and die on the same day at the same time" Xi and Chao say together.

About an hour later Ma Chao, Ma Tie, and Ma Xiu are all helping Xi to the nearby forest and an awaiting horse.

"Goodbye brother" Chao says as Xi is mounted on the horse and rides off towards Cao Cao's main camp.'

Xi allows a tear to slip from his eye as he turns to leave but is stopped by Lu Ling Qi who wraps her arms around him "Xi…what's wrong" she asks her lover.

"Nothing, I'm fine" he says as he wraps one arm around her shoulder and returns to their room.

* * *

><p>AN:A bit longer chapter but isn't that a good thing, so tell me what you think in a review, thnx for reading.


End file.
